


Tomb and Ghost and Brother

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [6]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: BLACKSAND HALLOWEEN EVENT DAY 6- DIA DE LOS MUERTOS -Let them in, let them drink, let them eat and let’s all celebrate that today is the Day of the Dead!***Sandy keeps vigil with Pitch on the Day of the Dead
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670500
Kudos: 8
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Tomb and Ghost and Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/5/2014.

He almost can’t stand Sandy’s scrutiny on this night, the way that he looks into his face for something that simply can’t ever be there, not anymore, never, never.

But the belief of mortals is as strong as Sandy’s love, for both him, and for…the other, no matter what Pitch has told him. He is grateful for that, mostly. It’s not as though the millennia have left him any better. He thinks he is wiser, he thinks he knows what he’s supposed to do, he thinks he knows what he has to lose, but, he’s always thought that, no matter who he is. And Sandy loves him still, and so Sandy must watch him, unblinkingly. These nights are never nights to ape humanity. The blink of an eye is all the other would need, in this body. 

Pitch doesn’t fully know what he might do, Kozmotis, finding himself in his body once again. Would he weep, finally? Would he try to rescue Sandy from the lair of the Nightmare King? Would he realize that Sandy was here freely and kill him as a traitor? Would he look down at his own hands, see how gray they were, and try to kill himself?

If anyone could kill this body, it would be Kozmotis, Pitch thinks. It was what he was good at. 

Pitch touches the garland of marigolds around his neck and looks away from Sandy’s gaze to the remnants of the food and drink Sandy brought for them to share earlier this evening. Sandy always treats him well on these days, but he’s never been sure if it’s to welcome the other back or try and keep him at peace.

He hopes it’s the former. Surely Sandy doesn’t really want to see the other. He hasn’t seen him in thousands of years.

Sandy pours them both another drink and Pitch drinks the tequila like a shot. No other celebration is like theirs, tonight, here where Pitch is tomb and ghost and brother all at once.

Sandy sips his drink and a sun and moon pass slowly over his head, stopping just above his ear. 

“Almost over?” Pitch asks, and Sandy nods. They both know it equally, of course, but it’s good to say something.

 _Do you care to hear a story?_ Sandy asks.

Pitch frowns. “You always tell the beautiful side, Sandy, and I know it’s not the whole truth.”

 _It was the whole truth for me, for a time,_ Sandy signs. _It would have been the whole truth to me if I had lived only the time I thought I would._

“He didn’t deserve you. He didn’t deserve Cybele.”

Sandy raises an eyebrow. _Do you deserve me now?_

“Of course not, you know that,” Pitch says. “But at least I’m honest. I’ve never pretended my rage and pain were anything other than what they were.”

Sandy only looks at him with that small smile that says he wouldn’t talk even if he could.

 _Have you ever considered that you’re not the one who knows him best?_ he finally asks, and Pitch would retort, but he feels the holiday retreat at that moment and sighs in relief, slumping back in his chair. 

He’s stayed dead another year.

“No,” Pitch says, and nothing else.

 _Well_. Sandy finishes his drink and reaches over to take Pitch’s hand. _Maybe that’s why you still look like him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> the-ink-kettle reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> wow so this broke my heart again #such an interesting premise
> 
> tejoxys said: *clutches chest* That is actually terrifying as well as tragic, oh man.
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was beautiful.
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #lies on floor#I knew this was coming and still


End file.
